Megumi, Goddess of the Wilds
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: Hey guys, so this story the characters (which I don't own) are WAY OOC cause I'm not an expert on these series though I have watched both anime's! Basicly this is following my character Megumi in Zues's garden and the struggles of love etc. And STARISH and Haruka are in it! So enjoy!
1. Arrival of the Gods

**Hello people, I know my tile isn't the best but please don't mind it too much. I sadly cannot say that this character is mine, I took it from another writer and I wish I could find them, I searched for the author forever! But I hope that they don't mind me using their character. I'm gonna use it anyway XD. Any way, I hope you like this story! (**_I=thoughts**)**_

_Megumi's POV_

I woke to a nearly shining white room with golden decor and long white columns supporting the roof. I got up and fixed my clothes which consisted of a thigh length pink skirt and a light almost cream colored orange sweater that hung off my shoulders. Then adjusted the big red head phones that hung around my neck and connected to the I-shuffle clipped to the neck line of my sweater.(outfits mine)

I glanced around the room and felt super uneasy seeing as it had no windows or view of the outside world, which was my sanctuary. I quickly made my way to the golden brown door which led to a hallway with many long windows and more golden doors. I sighed in relief when I could see that, wherever I am, there was a forest in the distance.

"Hey! Aren't you Megumi the Goddess of the Wilds?" A male voice asked from behind me, I quickly turned and sent my wavy shoulder length peach pink hair flying. There stood Toth, the Egypt God for intelligence with a look of confusion and slight...shock?

"Hia" I said softly a little intimidated by his height.

"What is he thinking..." He said putting his hand to his chin, he was deep in thought then swiftly turned and I had to jump back so I wouldn't be hit by his coat. I rolled my eyes, _How rude, just ignore me like that, he obviously knows why I'm here and is not telling me. This is why I enjoy the company of animals as opposed to Gods._

I began to walk in a random direction without realizing I head walked into a garden like area with beautiful flowers and plants everywhere. I put the head phones on and pressed play and one of my favorite songs came on, Human by Christina Perri.

Now, you may think that as a Goddess I shouldn't know all that much about humans but I have always been interested in their style of life and their ways to make up for not having the abilities of us Gods and Goddesses. Though I don't believe that they do it to make up for their lack of ability, but simply for joy and to relax. Now if they would stop taring apart my forests and endangering my animal families I would love them.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and released it slowly, but when I opened my eyes again I was met with blood orange eyes and a smirk. I jumped slightly and squealed, it was a man standing no more than 5 inches from me and now laughing at my reaction.

"Hello my little kitten~! What is this?" He asked reaching out and grabbing my i-pod from me making my ear pones cord come off.

"Hey!" I said and reached for it but he simply held it above his head while staring at it, I tried to jump up and grab it but failed seeing as I am only 5'2" and he is well over 6' foot. He then looked down at me with a somewhat disgusted look.

"Are you human?" He asked with a sneer and I scrunched my eyebrows together, _What's with that look?_

"no" I said, and he smiled happily.

"Good, I can't have my kitten being some lousy no good human." He said happily and continued to search my i-pod.

"What is this?" He asked as I was stuck in thought thinking why he would hate human's so much.

"It's a music box." I said, if you couldn't tell I'm not much of a talker, unless I'm with my best friend Artemis, we made an arrangement that she can hunt as she wishes just as long as she sends the animal off with a blessing and thanks.

"How does it work?" He asked coming closer so our noses were almost touching, he also brought his hands down to my reach...

"Well, first you..." I said slow and quietly while slowly slipping my hands and nabbing it away from him.

"Ha! I got it!" I said and started to run, I glanced back to see him in tow, and he was catching up, I picked up my pace and suddenly I was in a different room, a giant entrance with a huge stair case. I came to a sudden stop causing me to fall on my butt.

"Ahh! Kitty!" I heard the red head yell behind me and next thing I knew I was being lifted up and was in the air, I blinked once then was set on the ground. Then there was a loud boom from the top of the stair case and their stood Zues.

"It appears everyone has arrived." He said then continued to walk down half the stairs, that's when I glanced around the room and noticed all the Gods around me and I realized that this was probably some sort of stupid exercise for future rulers.

"Welcome to my Academy, my garden, my beloved students!" He said with a fake smile. I have always hated Gods who think they are so superior, and that's exactly what Zeus is, a tyrant among the Gods. I looked back to him and noticed a small girl at the foot of the stair case along with Apollon the god of the sun.

"Cut the crap! Why did you force us here?!" A very angered and annoyed Susanoo yelled, Japenese God of the Sea. Zues simply iignored our enraged inmate.

"Susanoo, Japenese God of the Sea. Tsukuyomi, Japanese God of the Moon. Balder, Norse God of Light. Loki, God of Fire. Thor, God of Thunder. Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. Dionysus, God of Fertility. Apollon, God of the Sun. In my academy you will study humans to restore the ancient link between Gods, Goddesses, and humanity." Zues stated proudly as though this plan was brilliant. _What about me? Why am I here if you aren't counting me as a god?_

"Do you really think we will just do what you say?" Asked Loki, the God who had been previously chasing me and now I realized stood to close for comfort. He began forming a fire ball in his hands, charging it to attack.

"Return me and my brother to our world!" Susanoo yelled once again enraged and annoyed, then he proceeded to summon a ring of water around his waist also about to fight Zues. _Do they actually believe they will hit him? Yeah right!__  
_

"Or else..." Susanoo said then Loki jumped of the balcony and Susanoo just jumped really high from the bottom of the stair case, both attempting to attack the tyrant. Zues tapped his staff against the step and another loud boom was heard. This sent to the two Gods flying back. I just stared on with a blank face, what did they expect?

"If you use your Devine powers indiscriminately this academy will be destroyed, therefore" the tyrant raised his staff and I felt tingly around my neck and looked down to see a bright sparkly pink light. When is stopped sparkling there was a light pink choker on my neck. Now, typically I wouldn't complain, seeing as I don't care that I am here, but I want my powers.

"Hey! What's up with this choker! I don't have any reason to use my powers!" I said while trying to pull it off. I then noticed Loki struggling with his new necklace as well.

"What is this?! I cant get it off!" He yelled but continued to try and snap the chain holding it on his neck.

"He's right, it's stuck!" Apollon says more sad than mad as the human standing next to him looks completely confused.

"These shackles will seal your Devine powers. No one can defy me here, and these shackles are proof!" He said proudly. Loki growled.

"That's enough!" He yelled then tried to form a fire ball to shoot Zues but it quickly went out after lighting his fingertips for a second. Susanoo tried to do the same with his powers but ended in the same result.

"You will study here. When you have earned the right to graduate your shackles will remove themselves." Zues once again banged his staff on the ground and slowly a glass ball appeared above our heads coming from somewhere in the ceiling.

"Once you understand the human heart this glass globe will begin to fill, all of you must graduate by the end of the year... or else you will all be stuck here forever!" He yelled. Protests from Gods filled the room.

"I will not entertain protests, it has already been decided. Toth." Zues asked for the man with white hair behind him who I had met earlier.

"The Egyptian God of Knowledge will be your instructor. And these spirits will be your classmates." He said, one again banging hit staff, and as he said, all the human spirits filled the academy.

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Hai" The small purple haired human said while her body trembled slightly in fear.

"Megumi, Goddess of the Wilds."

"No" I said, but he ignored my reply.

"Your job is to lead the other gods to graduation, Kusanagi Yui will also be teaching you Megumi about things you don't know about humanity!" He said then walked back towards his chambers, I rolled my eyes. _Great, now I'm stuck with these idiots for who knows how long!_ _  
_

"Tomorrow morning you will gather in the auditorium for the schools entrance ceremony. You are dismissed. Kusanagi Yui, come with me." He said and walked away causing Yui to fumble up the stairs and run to catch up.

Well, fuck my life...

**That's Chapter one! Done! Yay! No flames please and thank you!**


	2. STARISH

**This is the chapter STARISH comes in so yay! Hope you like!**

_Megumi's POV_

"Megumi-San!" Yelled a feminine voice behind me and I turned to see Yui Kasanagi.

"Megumi-San, will you please come to the opening ceremony?" She asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Please, call me Gumi." Was all I responded with which made her sweat drop and laugh awkwardly.

"Gumi-San, please attend to opening ceremony, if all of us don't experience everything we all won't be able to graduate and will be stuck here!" She said in worry, I smiled kindly.

"Of course I'll go." I said then continued to walk the way she had come running from.

"Um, Gumi-San, aren't you going to change into the uniform?" She asked pointing to herself. I turned and looked at it.

"Do I have to?" I whined like a child and she sweat dropped again.

"I'd really like it if you did..." She said kind of sadly and I inwardly groaned.

"Very well then... I'll be there in a few minutes." I said and made my way to my room only to find a guy with golden hair sleeping on the ground while leaning on my door. I knelt down on my knees and saw he was no where near waking up. So, I poked him and he jumped awake, then continued to smirk at me.

"Can I help you..." He paused and got on his knees and was only about 2 inches away from my face with his hands on my waist.

"My Flower?" He asked and got even closer so our noses were touching and he kept glancing at my lips, but I could see he was faking in his eyes and I kept a blank face which seemed to anger him.

"I just want to get in my room." I said and pointed over his shoulder, he looked surprised then smiled. He pulled me up as he also began to stand and he was about 2 feet taller than me. I'm only 5'2.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go until I get your name Flower." He said, I sighed.

"Megumi, Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Do I get the choice to keep you?" He asked smirking and I rolled my eyes which seemed to anger him again, I pushed past him and entered my room, and when I went to close my door his foot got in the way.

"Yes?" I asked pretending to be extra sweet.

"I'm Ren, I'll see you around...Flower" He said then walked away, and I finally closed the door and let a breath out I didn't realize I was holding. I felt my face go red and was thankful that it hadn't while he was here. That would imply I was flattered by his stupid antics, and I wasn't, they only made me flustered. I quickly changed into the uniform and left my room after shoving my i-pod shuffle in my breast pocket.

I then started making my way to the auditorium, my head phones were around my neck at full blast so I could hear the song which was All of Me by John Legend. I began to sing along and was interrupted by someone's yelling.

"Haruka! Haruka!" Someone kept yelling.

"Nanami!" Another guy kept yelling, then two guys came running around the corner.

"Ah! Have you seen a girl about as tall as me with short hot pink hair? Some yellow eyes?" The small one in a hat asked, I shook my head and glanced at the taller one with glasses who looked star dazed then ran towards be and hugged me super tight. I sweat dropped.

"Natsuki!" The little one yelled and tried to pry the guy off me.

"Ano?" I said and the guy backed up

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just love cute things..." He said, he was about 2 feet taller than me as well as Ren.

"I'm Sho and this is Natsuki, though I'm sure you know us already. Where are we anyway?" He asked after making his cocky egotistical remark.

"You are in Zues's Academy, you guys weren't here yesterday for the introduction. But there is a introduction ceremony today." I said, that has to be the most I've talked... ever.

"Right, where can we get our uniforms?" Natsuki asked. Then we were back in the entrance hall but this time there were 7 more people than last time, all human, and three I have already met: Natsuki, Syo, and Ren.

"Welcome, my new beloved students! I am Zues, and I am the creator of this academy." He said proudly now that he has a bigger human population to impress.

"Nanami!" Yelled a red head who ran towards the new human girl, then continued to hug her tightly. Zues glared at the red head and he shrunk back still holding the girl.

"You will be helping Kasanagi Yui and Megumi, Goddess of the Wilds in teaching the Gods about humanity and the human heart." Zues stated and the new humans looked shocked.

"Gods? You mean everyone here is a God?" The girl asked, Zues laughed.

"Kasanagi Yui, is a human just like the rest of you. Nanami Haruka, Hikirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Sho, and Aijima Cecil. All part of the famous band in Japan called STARISH, these are the Gods you will be helping learn the way of humanity. Susanoo, Japenese God of the Sea. Tsukuyomi, Japanese God of the Moon. Balder, Norse God of Light. Loki, God of Fire. Thor, God of Thunder. Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. Dionysus, God of Fertility. Apollon, God of the Sun. In my academy they are os ttudy humans to restore the ancient link between Gods, Goddesses, and humanity." Zues Stated exactly the same as yesterday.**  
**

"Now, to the opening ceremony!" He said and then left to his chambers.

"Ahh! Kitty~!" I heard Loki yell, I looked side to side ready to avoid his attempt of grabbing me but then two arms were around my waist and I was pulled against a body. I looked back but couldn't see anything so I looked up to see bright read hair and blood orange eyes.

"Loki..." I said and he smiled.

"Yes my little Kitten, it is I, Loki, your faithful owner." He said proudly then smiled widely.

"Huh?! Get away from my Flower" I heard then Ren came running our direction and grabbed my arm so I had Loki holding my left arm and Ren holding my right.

"Ugh! You don't deserve my Kitty! She's a Goddess and your just a tiny human!" Loki said nearly growling at Ren and hugged me. Then Ren pulled me away from Loki and hugged me while I faced him and put his hand to my face trying to make me blush.

"Who do you prefer Flower?" He asked, our noses touching, and I stared on with a blank face as always.

"I don't have a preference." I said then walked over to Yui who was surrounded my Apollon, Dionysus, Tsukuyomi, Balder, and all the other new humans besides Ren.

"Yui-San, are we still going to the auditorium?" I asked, going up the girl who looked kind of stressed, she sighed happily.

"Yes Gumi-San, finally, someone understands. We all must go to the auditorium and attend the opening ceremony. We can introduce each other and get to know each other later. Please, follow me and Apollon!" She stated happily to everyone and we followed her. (Each STARISH member was dressed in the uniform while being transported to the school)

Once we arrived we swept the floor and set up probably about 2,000 chairs and then we set of a podium on the stage. I sighed in relief.

"Finally, we're done!" Said the newest girl, Nanami. Unlike I, the other Gods, and Yui she was sadly effected by Badler's internal ability to attract people because he was the God of Light. And all living creatures seek light, no matter how much darkness, there is always light.

"You didn't even do anything!" Dionysus complained.

"Dionysus, I don't believe you have room to talk." Tsukuyomi said, Balder and Apollon laughed as Dionysus pouted.

We all took our seats and the human spirits started to file in. Toth came in and stated a few things such as the dress code and about the store. Then Apollon went up and said some words to student body about working together and having a successful year.

Then after the ceremony all of the spirits went to their classrooms and all of us living went into a classroom with Toth as our mentor. As he went on about the human body I glanced around the room to see what everyone else was doing. Dionysus was asleep, Nanami was staring at Balder who was taking notes, Tsukuyomi was writing everything that came out of Toth's mouth, even if he was scolding one of the spirits. Sho and Natsuki were fighting about something that Sho didn't want to wear, then I just had to glance at Loki and Ren (sarcasm) who were somehow placed next to each other. They would not stop glaring at one another.

"Enough!" Toth yelled then walked out of the classroom, then Yui quickly followed him. I looked out the window and stared at the forest. I envied the animals who got to stay and live in the forests 24/7.

"Kitty~!" Loki yelled from behind Megumi, but she didn't hear him which made him curious as to what she was looking at.

"Kitty! What are you staring at?" Suddenly I was snapped out of my daze and my peaceful thoughts were ruined by Loki's face being pushed into mine till our noses touched.

"I have no obligation to tell you..." I said and turned away from him, which he in turn quickly fixed by going and kicking the spirit out of the desk in front of me.

"Tell your master... Or he might have to punish you..." He said with a stupid smirk and I didn't even want to know what he was thinking about.

"No, and you are in no way going to punish me." I said.

"Eh?! Get away from my Flower. She will not be harmed." Ren suddenly said from behind me and hugged my shoulders to his chest.

"Fuc-" Yui then reentered the classroom very excited and out of breath.

"Guess what everyone!? We're going to seaside school!" She said happily and there were cheers from the class.

"Sea...side school?" Was the confused reply from me and the other Gods. _Good, we can finally get out of here!_


	3. Seaside School

**Okay, so I'm posting three chapters at a time so this is my third chapter and I'm posting it today with my two other ones. I wanted to make this clear because I'm not going to be posting a lot because of this challenge I have made for myself. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy!**

_Megumi's POV_

Once I found out we had to walk to the beach, which Yui and the other humans explained where this seaside school took place, I was a little uncertain I wanted to go. Then they told me we have to walk through a forest area and I was all in! Of course I am not a big fan of what humans wear while swimming, swimsuits. Yui and Haruka got me a swimsuit that I believe they are just tricking me because it looks like a pair of underclothes.

After a while we were walking through the forest and while everyone else walked through as if we were walking in the school halls I was home, in heaven. I listened to every bird every squirrel and they had recognized me but didn't understand my state of being human. As the rest of the group kept going I stopped when I spotted a doe farther back in the woods. I quickly made my way to it, but it ran away.

"Why are you running? It's me! I swear it's Megumi!" I said earnestly wanting my friend to come back but she didn't even stop to glance back, she kept running till she was lost in the forest brush. I wanted to cry, it felt like my heart had been broken. Why?! Why did he have to make me human?! Why?!

"Kitty..." I heard a small voice behind me, I turned from my side and saw Loki standing there very confused. Then I felt it, the wetness on my cheeks, I quickly wiped away my tears.

"What?" I asked, I meant for it to come out strong in an " I don't care" tone but my voice failed me and it cracked slightly at the end and came out weak and soft.

"What's wrong?" He asked and came closer trying to hug me or grab me.

"Don't touch me! It is none of your business what is going on in my life?! I don't understand! Why do you care so much?! Why?" I asked feeling my sadness of being abandoned by my friend leaking into my current conversation.

"You really don't know?" Loki asked with somewhat pittyfull eyes that I hated so much. Why do people pity me?! I am perfectly happy with how my life is, or was before this stupid academy.

"No! I don't! Why won't you just tell me?! Is it so hard?" I asked staring him straight in the eyes and to my surprise he smiled lightly and this time hesitated when he came towards me. When I didn't do anything he slowly put his as around me hugging me for once instead of holding me hostage.

"Its because I love you, Megumi-Chan."

**Okay I know that is short but I don't have anything else to write in this chapter, plus I finished the first two chapters for you yesterday, if there is a you... Anyway I hope you enjoyed I'll get right on those next chapters! Bye!**


	4. Background

**Omg it'd been forever since I have updated I am so so sorry guys! Ill just get started.**

_Megumi's POV_

I pushed Loki away and glared daggers at him.

"You don't even know me! We only have met two times before and they were not nearly long enough periods of time for you to 'fall in love'. Don't tell me lies!" I yelled which for me wasn't really that loud, just slightly louder than a normal persons inside voice. I was greatly offended, how dare he lie about this! I felt tears run down my face again.

"Why do all you gods do this?! You're all the same! You all toy with me and bully me! Is there something wrong with me?!" I cry and before Loki could answer I ran deeper into the forest ignoring his yells for me to come back.

I ran and ran not caring that no matter what I had to go back to the academy. I wanted to be away from all the gods, I had left my sanctuary and gave the world a second chance and once again it has failed me. I heard something following me and I knew it was Loki. I made a snap decision and found a tall tree and began to climb, something you get good at after a few years.

I just barely got as high as possible in the tree as Loki ran passed and I let out a huge sigh, I wish he would just leave me alone!

_Flashback*_

_I walked up to Artemis and several other goddesses who were playing with the water fairies in my home forest where I had been born. _

_"Hello!" I said and Artemis stood up to greet me as the rest of the girls gave us dirty looks, they were mostly giving me the dirty looks._

_"Artemis! Didn't you hear about her! She is an abomination! A disgrace to all gods! You don't want to be seen with her!" Said Hera who was told that her future roll as a Goddess was to be the queen of God's. She was rather persuasive which is why I hated her. She caused every other god to hate me, and because of her I became an outcast because of an awful rumor that I had killed my mother. _

_My mother had died during my birth because she had lost to much blood and died due to her body not being able to function anymore because of the blood loss. Because of her death I was to busy taking care of the whole world basically, I had to make sure all the wilds on earth were growing well._

_I never was with the other young Gods and Goddesses which made them believe I was to ashamed to approach them after I supposedly murdered my mother. They treated me like and outcast and they lied to me and pulled pranks on me._

_Artemis was the only friend I had other than my animal families, we spent every day together and soon she took her place in my forest. I taught her all the secrets and showed the animal families they could trust her no matter what._

_..._

_One day Artemis was busy out hunting and I was left alone for a day, which was fine. I knew she would be back the next and I would just have to be patient, she does this at least once a week. But this time I was greeted by another God, and he was kind to me, like Artemis._

_Every time Artemis had a hunting day he would show up and keep me company. We played games together and told each other stories. I even explained what really happened to my mother, but I guess it wasn't enough to change his cold heart._

_When I had just turned 7 he came to give me a birthday "present" and he had brought his other friends, Gods and Goddesses. I was skeptical of why they were there, they had always hated me and thought of me as a criminal. Artemis was hunting, she had spent my real birthday with me the day before which was her usual hunting day so she had to catch up._

_The other Gods and Goddesses had circled me and I had asked Ares, one of the future Gods of war, who had also been my friend of almost a year, what was going on. He laughed in my face and pushed me to the ground and the others Gods snickered._

_"I was never your real friend! In fact I never even liked you! You're explanation for you're mother's death was complete bullshit! So now I came to show that you're manipulative ways are being put to an end! You can fool Artemis but you can't fool us! In fact we'll save her from you when we get the chance!" He had said, I still remember it like it was yesterday. _

_They began to beat me up, and not only bare handed, they had used their Devine powers as well. They burned my hair and my arms and legs, they tore my clothes and then used fire again by hitting me with little burst that felt like knives to my heart. Some of them used their fists, the girls slapped me and all the while I knew that their parents knew what they were doing. The almighty Gods who looked over humanity before we took over, I knew they saw everything and they never bothered to help._

_By the end of the beatings I had long and deep cuts running all over my body, my arms and stomach had the worst. My stomach had been cut almost to point of my organs popping out, my arms were actually cut down to the bone. I also had dark bruises that made up my entire face and burn marks everywhere. And the only thing I could do..._

_Cry._

_And I did. I balled my eyes out and the only way I slept that night was from passing out due to the fact that my brain couldn't take the pain. And I only thought one thing as I went out. I had hoped Artemis was okay and they hadn't found her and done the same._

_The next day I had woken up to a bright and smiling Artemis and I smiled widely too. My little cave was dark so she couldn't see the scars that now replaced the hashes and bruises. I was thankful for fast healing, but the scares never left my arms and stomach. After a while the burn marks healed on my legs but they refused to leave my arms._

_I smiled at Artemis and welcomed her home._

_I was happy she was safe. _

_Unhurt._

_Happy._

_End Flashback*_


	5. Love over obsession

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed chapter four, here is five!**

_Megumi's POV_

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and for once I felt at ease, only for it to be ruined by the yelling of strangers to my world.

"Gumi-San!" Yelled a feminine voice that I knew belonged to Yui.

"Kitty!" Yelled Loki which my blood turn to ice from hatred.

"Megumi-Chan!" Yelled several other voices that I wasn't as familiar with. I silently jumped down from my tree and thanked him for letting me rest in him for the night. The tree hummed a sound only I could hear. I silently made my way towards the direction the voices had come from.

"I'm right hear." I said but no one seemed to hear me.

"Megumi!" Natsuki yelled while checking everywhere around a bush.

"Gumi-San!" Yelled Yui looking in a tree she had climbed.

"I'm-"

"Megu-Chan!" Yelled Apollon cutting me off.

"Here-"

"Meg-Chan!" Yelled Dionysus and I sweat dropped. What's with everyone calling me nicknames? And why do they most end with Chan?

"Ahh! Megu-Chan how long have you been standing their?!" Asked Apollon and I looked up to see everyone finally turned to see me. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I don't talk much and am very quite. Artemis tells me I need to speak up more." I said and some of them laughed.

"You really had us worried!" Cecile said and even though he doesn't know me very well he ran up and hugged me. I blushed.

"You guys were worried... about me?" I asked and they all seemed to be surprised.

"Of course we were! We are your friends now!" Haruka said and walked towards me then clapped on my back and suddenly I was thankfully Cecile was hugging me, otherwise I would have face planted then.

"Right! We also have to help each other if we want to graduate!" Yui said and smiled at me. Then without my consent tears began to slide down my face and some of them freaked.

"Ah! Megu-Chan! Why are you crying!? We're sorry! We didn't mean to make you cry!" Apollon said in a rush trying to make me stop. I giggled quietly and sniffed while wiping my face from tears.

"I've never had anyone worry about me or want to be my real friend other than Artemis. Arigato (thank you), everyone!" I said and everyone blushed a little which caused me to freak.

"Ehh! Why are you all blushing?" I asked incredulously quickly glancing at everyone's face.

"Because your just to cute Gumi-Chan!" Yui said and it was my turn to blush.

We then gathered the others who were still looking and went back to the academy only to be scolded by Toth. I was rewarded with extra homework due to the fact that I had missed morning classes. It was easy though, just some simple algebra and a little book report.

I still was depressed due to the fact that my animal families were unsure of who I was and because I had thought of my past at a time like this. I didn't mean to I just couldn't help it, and every time my trust was tested it brought up my trust issues.

I sighed and continued to do my work while eating an apple with my head phones on listening to One Republic radio on Pandora. I didn't really want any company, I just wanted a day to think and push my feelings back into the unimportant recesses of my mind. I would tell Artemis all about it when I go back to my normal life.

Then a terrible gut wrenching thought crossed my mind. What if because of these idiots, plus Yui and Haruka I get stuck here forever?! I could never see Artemis ever again! I could never return to my rightful home! Why must life be full of hatred and bad luck?!

I took deep breaths and cleared my mind of everything other than my homework. I quickly got it done, but I could have done it faster it probably took me about an hour, maybe add another half an hour. Once I was done with that I read the required amount of the book we had to read which was only four chapters.

I then I just relaxed against the cherry blossom tree I had been sitting under this whole time to hide me from the blazing sun that caused me to feel like I was about to have a heat stroke. The uniform we were forced to wear was surprisingly warm despite it being mostly white which doesn't attract that much heat.

Finally being content with my music and the heat being just a little too much I fell asleep.

_Dionysus's POV_

"Finally the best wine ever made! The others will be pleased with this!" I said even though I was secretly contemplating whether or not I should share with them at all. I began whistling when sunlight glared into my eyes and caused me to drop the box of wine I was carrying. Luckily I had put towels and blankets around the bottom and sides to make sure they wouldn't break exactly like this.

I looked towards where the glare had come from, I saw it was coming from under one of the cherry blossom trees. It was glowing a bright red and my curiosity got the better of me. I picked up my wine box and hid it in a brush before walking towards the bright red object.

Finally when I walked passed the bigger hedges made it to the side of the tree where the object was I realized it was the strange ear muffs Megumi always had on. I felt my face flush like it did when I was tipsy. Megumi was lying under the tree fast asleep with her knees almost to her chest and her head casually lying on her shoulder part way.

She had a peaceful face that was adorable and I could see a very unique birth mark that resembled a flower, but it was expected from the Goddess of the wilds. I felt like staring at her for the rest of the day but I didn't want her to miss out on the little party.

I quietly kneeled down and shook her lightly on the shoulder and when her eyes fluttered open I was stunned at the beautiful emerald green that stared back at me. They hadn't looked as bright from a distance.

"Morning princess, we have a little party planned. You should join in!" I said and she yawned which made her even more adorable.

"Come on, you can come with me I'm heading there now." I said and offered her my hand to help her up she took it and we walked towards the party.

All the time holding hands...

**I know he forgot the wine, I obviously did it on purpose! See he was so happy with her that he forgot the most precious thing in his life, his wine. So it means he likes her so much that he forgot the intimate object that typically catches his attention. I hope you get it.**

**Simplest form he chose love over obsession XD**


End file.
